


Dots to Dots

by MiniNephthys



Series: Fatestuck [6]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unpleasant nap and an unpleasant meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dots to Dots

You have no part in the Einzbern-Emiya-Hisau family. You are not a Tohsaka, thank all that is good in this world... was good in the world you left. You are not a Matou either. You have no knowledge of the politics concerning the El-Melloi line, and frankly, you're not stupid enough to associate with Uryuu Ryuunosuke or Kotomine Kirei.

You keep to yourself in the asteroid belt, mostly. Shinji bothers Kariya for his fair share of attention, Sakura takes the majority. Emiya bonds with his father and new mother, and occasionally reaches out to his father's lover(?). Tohsaka and her father have catching up to do. You, you don't want to be a bother to anyone in this situation when reading and studying and training are available options.

After all, you joined this game because it was dangerous and someone had to look after your classmates. You're not going to quit now that it turns out you're among the weakest of them. You'll just work harder. It's easy to find somewhere to train your body here, among the empty spaces.

Your room is a quiet, tidy affair, and after exhausting yourself training you stagger back, tuck yourself in beneath the relatively warm covers, and immediately fall asleep.

Later someone will remember, and speak in hushed tones, that your dreamself is dead.

 

 

 

 

 

You wake.

For several minutes, all you do is control your breathing. You're lucky that you've been taught breathing meditation since before you can remember. You breathe in and out for exactly the same counts. You do this about fifty times until you're absolutely sure you're calm.

No one told you not to sleep. Someone should make sure everyone else knows. Your task is clear. You change quickly into your normal day clothes, fumbling with the buttons, before finding Irisviel and her family, and Kariya and his family, and Tohsaka and his family, and the El-Mellois and Waver, and Kotomine Kirei. All you hear are variants of the same answer. You don't stop to hear more than that.

"I knew that, thank you."

That's all you stop to listen to. If you're not the first to go to sleep here, why are you the second? You hadn't been talking to anyone much, but surely there would have been a mention in a general meeting, or Shirou might have visited you to check up on you. Anyone, even Tohsaka Rin, could have said something.

You make your way to Uryuu Ryuunosuke's room. You realize after knocking that you've never been here, nor been alone with Uryuu at all.

It's too late to take it back, as Uryuu answers sweetly, "Coming!" and a second or two later the door opens. "Oh, hey, Issei! Come on in."

"I-it really won't take that long." His room looks okay from what you can see past it, but you don't want to take your chances. "I just wanted to warn you about going to sleep here... You shouldn't. The kinds of things you see with your dreamself gone aren't what you'd want to see."

"Oh, thanks!" His smile is bright and cheery. "I haven't gone to sleep here yet. Hey, you look totally worn out. Come in, take a load off."

You're a little on edge from the terrible nightmare that nobody warned you about. Your level of politeness is mildly subdued. "I would rather swallow a live cobra than come into your room."

"...If you do, do I get to watch?" Uryuu asks after a moment.

You sigh and leave as quickly as you can.

You keep to yourself in the asteroid belt, mostly. You don't want to be a bother to anyone who doesn't care enough to make your safety sure. You'll make sure they're secure and then leave them alone like they want.

You work yourself until you're stronger, until you're strong enough to be able to protect them. Otherwise you can't make sure they're safe with your limited skills, and the training makes you  
so  
tired


End file.
